The present invention relates in general to a diesel fuel heater, and pertains, more particularly, to a heater for diesel fuel that employs as the heat source, positive temperature coefficient (PTC) thermistors.
The use of diesel engines has increased dramatically in recent years. This increased popularity, is due to, inter alia, improved fuel mileage in comparison with the standard gasoline engine, and also reduced pollutants. However, diesel engines have characteristically been troublesome in cold weather starting. In sufficiently cold temperatures, the diesel fuel has a tendency to gel causing difficulties in engine starting. Moreover, engine stalling is also quite commonplace. At present, fuel line heaters are employed, such as the type that uses a resistance wire wrapped in an insulator. However, such heaters are not totally efficient and also require a thermostat so as to regulate the heater temperature so that fuel ignition does not occur.